mspafafandomcom-20200214-history
Blank Slate (Adventure)
Blank Slate (no connection to the trope of the same name) is the story of a BLANK that basically has to build its own character from scratch and have various adventures with his new abilities. Plot Blank Slate follows the story of a Blank, an initially generic creature who has to customize himself to accomplish tasks aboard a space station. After exploring a bit, getting accustomed to the mechanics, and getting completely baffled by a wall puzzle, he is knocked out by a Robo-Spider, who tries to have him delivered to the laboratory but ultimately screws up in an unfortunate yet hilarious accident. This leaves Luminus in a new and unfamiliar room, in which he has a brief scuffle with an Underling. Characters *'Luminus Ratio' - Our hero, initially a nameless Blank but later bonds with a lamp (see below). Seems to have a liking for bad puns, and later forgets his last name. *'bs006' - The Robo-Spider who zaps Luminus out of consciousness early in the story. The reader has control over him during a brief interlude. What goes around subsequently comes around, as bs006 is soon crushed when one of his Octodisks malfunctions. Mechanics Bonding One of the first things a newly created Blank can do is "bond" with certain objects to alter their own appearance and abilities. Luminus himself bonds with a hand-held lamp, turning himself into a Lampbond Blank. This gives him a head that resembles a lampshade and the ability to provide his own light in dark areas. A Bond can only be made with an object stored in the Blank's Cache (see below). Only one Bond can be made at a time, Bonds cannot be undone until the Blank's death, but can be overwritten up to four times with subsequent Bonds. Caches Caches are the inventories of Blank Slate, and are represented by a circular disc not unlike those old electronic "Simon Says" games. The tricky thing about them is that only the most recently added object and the one directly across from it are accessible at a time. This is a list of the different Caches available, directly copied and pasted from one of toaster1's posts: *'Strifecache' - 1 CACHE - The Strifecache is one of four SPECIAL CACHES that can only be called for specific situations. In this case, it holds an item specifically for battle. It holds the PURPLE CACHE. *'Gamecache' - 1 CACHE - The Gamecache is one of four SPECIAL CACHES that can only be called for specific situations. In this case, it holds an item specifically for solving a puzzle. It holds the ORANGE CACHE. *'Zweicache' - 2 CACHES - The Zweicache is the most basic CACHE. It can hold any item. It holds the RED and BLUE CACHES. Your enemies might have these. *'Dreicache' - 3 CACHES - The Dreicache is the second most basic CACHE. It can hold any item. It holds the RED, YELLOW and BLUE CACHES. Generals might have these. *'Viercache' - 4 CACHES - The Viercache is the third most basic CACHE. It can hold any item. It holds the RED, YELLOW, GREEN and BLUE CACHES. You have this, and minibosses might have these. *'Ochocache' - 8 CACHES(?) - Nobody knows if this is real or not. It is just a rumour spread by the UNDERLINGS. It presumably has the RED, ORANGE, YELLOW, GREEN, BLUE, PURPLE, CYAN, and TEAL CACHES. Not mentioned is the SPARECACHE, another of the four SPECIAL CACHES which serves as an extra inventory slot. Its CACHE is CYAN. Tropes While it does not use the trope it shares its name with, Blank Slate does use the following: *Color By Technicolor *Gorblesnatch von Humperdink *Hello, Insert Name Here *Hit the Stairs *Red Darts *That NOUN Looks IMPORTANT *Trusty Paddle *Voices In My Head Category:Adventures Category:toaster1 Adventures